Un mariage au coeur de l'impossible
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Mariage accidentel entre Rose et Tenth sans rien de traditionnel évidemment. Mini fic se déroulant entre Les Enfants du temps et Impossible et improbable. OS qui peut être lu séparément.


**Je travaille en ce moment à la suite des Heures et des Enfants du temps et, à la blague, j'ai pensé raconter comment Rose et Tenth se sont accidentellement mariés. Mais les deux ou trois paragraphes se sont rallongés et… finalement, c'est une mini fic. Impossible (et improbable!) de l'insérer dans la fic. Je la publie donc séparément et je ferai un renvoi dans l'histoire principale.**

**Cet épisode fait donc partie de ma trilogie et se passe quelque part entre Les Enfants du temps et Impossible et improbable. Dans cet univers, la saison 5 n'existe pas mais tout ce qui s'est passé avant entre en ligne de compte.**

**Spoilers : la fin du premier tome de la trilogie (les Heures)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucune contribution de cette histoire.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le mariage.

Rose et le Docteur n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Ils étaient liés par tellement plus que par des serments ou une cérémonie ou un anneau ou quoi que ce soit de typiquement gallifreyen que faire tout un plat de cet événement semblait parfaitement inutile. Rose avait épousé le Docteur humain, bien des années auparavant dans une autre dimension, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de rejouer cette scène. Elle avait épousé le Docteur et qu'il ait un, deux ou trois cœurs ne changeait rien, pas plus le fait qu'elle ait convolé avec le clone et voyageait désormais avec l'original. Quel besoin d'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient jamais qu'un seul être?

Selon sa fantaisie coutumière, le Tardis les avait débarqués un peu pas tout à fait au hasard et le Docteur s'était montré enchanté de l'occasion de visiter l'ancien palais amaranien. Les lieux étaient magnifiques et le Docteur avait murmuré que la première reine (une fille agaçante au possible!) n'aurait jamais envisagé de construire quelque chose d'aussi grandiose à l'aide de ces curieux cristaux chantant qui s'étaient révélés être la plus importante découverte minéralogique de la décennie pour ce secteur spatial. Les quatre cents dernières années avaient été profitables pour Amara et un flot continu de voyageurs défilait.

Le palais était devenu le siège du gouvernement en même temps qu'une sorte de musée et la foule s'y pressait régulièrement pour faire chanter les pierres translucides. Au fur et à mesure que les visiteurs franchissaient les arches de verre enchâssées de cristaux, ces derniers émettaient une réponse musicale à l'impact physique et psychique. Le guide affirmait que la plupart des gens étaient gratifiés de quatre ou cinq notes qui formaient parfois une jolie séquence. Certains personnages dont le talent artistique et la pensée étaient superbement équilibrés pouvaient mériter une douzaine de notes. Le souverain en place obtenait généralement une ode de plusieurs secondes accompagnée de pulsations luminescentes.

« Dans l'histoire, il s'est avéré que ceux qui étaient salués par de nombreuses notes étaient dignes d'entrer au service de sa Majesté. Ils possédaient d'office un siège au conseil royal. La légende parle de pierres des dieux choisissant les élus, mais la science a démystifié le tout. »

« Malheureusement. » avait commenté le Docteur.

Quand Rose et le Docteur passèrent, l'arche se déchaîna en une pluie de couleurs et de sons qui dura plusieurs secondes. Le guide blêmit et s'approcha respectueusement d'eux.

« Monsieur, madame… vous… puis-je vous demander votre identité? »

« Rose Tyler et le Docteur. » répondit le Seigneur du temps.

« Juste le Docteur. » ajouta aussitôt Rose avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous… quel est le but de votre visite? »

« Visiter le palais amaranien. Et peut-être manger une crème glacée. C'est parfaitement inoffensif. À moins que ce soit interdit d'en manger? »

« Euh… non. Vous… vous n'êtes pas mariés ou fiancés ou… »

« Non. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas une demande en bonne et due forme parce que je ne me marie jamais le mercredi. »

« Nous sommes jeudi. » bégaya le pauvre guide, qui semblait craindre de profaner une tradition inconnue.

« Quel soulagement! » plaisanta le Docteur avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Quel est le problème? Il est interdit de faire sonner aussi magnifiquement vos précieux cristaux? »

« Nn… non. C'est juste que quand les cristaux jouent la marche impériale, c'est… eh bien, c'est que le nouveau monarque vient d'être choisi. »

« Pardon? »

« Vous êtes le nouveau monarque d'Amara. » dit le guide. « C'est la loi. »

« Abrogez-la. »

« Impossible. C'est notre première loi. Mais si vous n'êtes pas lié, vous pouvez toujours convoler avec Lady Renata, c'est notre dirigeante actuelle. Vous ne seriez pas obligé de… de participer aux affaires d'État si vous ne le souhaitez pas. »

« Eh bien… je suis sûr que Lady Renata est tout à fait charmante, mais… »

« C'est le seul moyen de contourner la loi. » protesta maladroitement le guide qui prenait une teinte vert pomme et tendait vers l'aubergine au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

« Et s'il était marié? » demanda Rose. « Vous avez demandé s'il étai marié, lié ou fiancé. Ça aurait changé quelque chose? »

« Il y aurait toujours les excuses officielles à produire et la cérémonie de déclination des épousailles, mais ce serait possible de… »

« À la bonne heure! Nous sommes jeudi et il va se marier. »

« Avec vous? »

« Avec moi, bien sûr. »

« Rose! »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est moi et c'est comme ça. » coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant avec ferveur.

« Je ne suis pas contre! » expliqua-t-il après avoir repris son souffle. « Je voulais juste dire que c'est un peu précipité »

« Comme la moitié des choses que nous faisons. Hummm, je rêve déjà à la nuit de noces. Tiens, c'est quelque chose que tu aurais probablement dû négocier avec Lady Renata si je n'avais pas pris les devants. Et je me demande si le Tardis t'aurait laissé faire. »

« C'est sa faute, j'en suis sûr! Elle a fait exprès d'atterrir ici. »

« Je la remercierai en dépoussiérant ses circuits. »

« Hey! »

« Après la nuit de noce. » ajouta-t-elle sans pitié.

Il ouvrit la bouche, décida que ce ne serait pas si mal, referma la bouche et entraîna Rose vers une petite estrade. Le guide les suivit, plein d'appréhension. Autour d'eux, les visiteurs se rassemblaient, incapables de manquer ce dénouement.

« Comment Jackie a-t-elle réagi avec mon autre moi? Quand vous vous êtes mariés? » fit-il, un peu ennuyé de tant de témoins étrangers pour un événement qui aurait dû être…

« Elle a failli lui arracher les yeux quand il a voulu faire ça au milieu du jardin alors que nous étions en jeans et couverts de bleus après une rencontre pas particulièrement amicale avec des nimbulozoïdes. On a failli se sauver à l'autre bout de l'univers cette nuit-là. Mais trois semaines plus tard, on a fait les choses dans les formes, à la grande satisfaction de tout le monde. De maman, je veux dire. Le gâteau était trop sucré et tu as catégoriquement refusé de porter un tuxedo, ce qui a presque déclenché la quatrième guerre mondiale à la maison. À part ça, c'était très bien. »

« Ça porte malheur de porter un tuxedo… »

« …quand on est le Docteur, je sais. Alors tu as porté un costume entièrement blanc. Tu étais…! »

« Ridicule! »

« Magnifique. Et j'ai eu droit à une robe blanche aussi. On a vraiment fait dans le classique. »

« Oh. »

Il essaya d'imaginer Rose avec voile, crinoline, escarpins et bouquet. Il ne vit que Donna et son cœur se serra.

« Il a pensé à Donna, lui aussi. » fit-elle avec douceur en caressant sa joue. « Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un mariage. »

Le guide se demandait s'il fallait appeler un prêtre ou…

« Inutile. Nous allons procéder à ma façon. »

« Il faut que ce soit légal! » s'insurgea le gardien.

« Tout à fait légal. » jura Rose dont les yeux brillaient de malice.

« Et cesse de faire l'hypocrite, ma vieille, parce que je vais suivre les règles de ma planète et rien n'est plus cérémonial que ça. »

Rose cilla et ses cœurs battirent un peu plus fort.

« Je t'aime. » dit-elle.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment de le dire. » protesta distraitement le Seigneur du temps. « Il me faut un ruban, un lien, un… »

Une des touristes leur proposa sa longue écharpe de soie bleue.

« Bleu, c'est parfait! » la remercia-t-il avec un large sourire.

Revenant à Rose, il noua soigneusement l'écharpe autour de leurs poignets.

« Il aurait fallu que des amis puissent jurer que… »

« Nous ferons l'affaire j'espère! » tonna une voix familière.

La petite foule fit de la place à deux hommes et une femme. Le premier était séduisant en diable dans son manteau d'aspect militaire, le second, cheveux, yeux et peau sombres était accompagné d'une jolie demoiselle qui aurait pu passer pour sa sœur sans les alliances jumelles à leur doigt.

« Mickey! » s'exclama Rose.

« Comme si j'allais manquer le mariage de mes meilleurs amis! » ricana Jack. « J'en ai profité pour ramasser deux auto-stoppeurs. »

« On n'allait pas protester de la ballade! » dit Martha.

« Un peu de sérieux, les petits. » soupira le Docteur. « Je suis en train de me marier! »

« On n'a pas enterré votre vie de garçon. » fit remarquer Mickey d'un ton moqueur.

« Martha, tu m'aurais accompagnée pour enterrer ma vie de fille? » renchérit Rose.

« Ça n'existe pas, ça! » protesta Jack. « Sauf sur Imbula III et seulement au printemps parce que sinon… »

« Jack, je vous aime bien…. »

« Moi aussi, je ne peux pas me marier avec vous aujourd'hui. » coupa Jack en arborant un sourire en coin.

« … mais, sincèrement, c'est la première fois en 200 ans qu'une cérémonie d'union à la gallifreyenne a lieu. J'ai besoin… »

« … qu'on jure que vos intentions sont honorables? » proposa Martha.

« J'ai besoin… »

« … d'une chambre d'hôtel pour après? » proposa Jack.

« J'ai besoin… »

« … de vérifier que votre tournevis sonique est toujours fonctionnel? » suggéra Mickey de façon horriblement peu subtile en roulant des yeux.

« J'AI BESOIN QUE VOUS LA FERMIEZ! »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Si les mouches existaient sur Amara.

« C'est vaguement familier. » murmura Rose en plissant le front.

« Désolé. Je n'ai besoin que… que… de toi, Rose. »

« Alors ça va. Parce que moi aussi. » répondit-elle doucement avec un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre la banquise en huit secondes.

« N'ayez pas peur. » dit le Docteur en s'adressant à Martha, Mickey et Jack. « Ce qui va se passer n'est pas dangereux, seulement un peu… étonnant. »

« Ah bon? »

« Vous allez être nos témoins. »

« Pas de problème. Nous sommes là pour ça. »

« Je ne vous ai pas prévenu, hein. Ce n'est pas seulement assister au mariage. C'est y participer. Approchez un peu, le contact physique facilite les choses. »

Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais Rose avait déjà glissé sa main dans la sienne, Martha était accrochée à l'autre et à Mickey, lui-même serrant la main du Docteur. Dès que les doigts de Rose et du Docteur se touchèrent et complétèrent la boucle, le monde disparut.

Durant les quelques secondes où seule la vérité avait droit de citer dans ce maelstrom d'esprits, le Docteur et Rose révélèrent leur véritable nom. Celui du Docteur faillit les blesser. Ce n'était pas qu'un nom, mais une histoire passée et à venir, une pensée et une émotion tout à la fois. Les trois témoins comprirent immédiatement pourquoi leur Seigneur du temps préféré se présentait sous le nom du Docteur et pourquoi cette cérémonie devait se dérouler mentalement. Impossible de prononcer ce nom. Impossible de survivre à ce nom. Et le Docteur le portait depuis près d'un MILLÉNAIRE!

Rose avait également son nom caché, Méchant loup, qui semblait un peu plus inoffensif. Il n'en était rien. Les deux termes firent flancher Jack, Martha étouffa un cri de peur et Mickey ravala son air. Il avait vu les mots écrits un peu partout, mais n'avait jamais rencontré le Méchant loup. Ça valait sans doute mieux.

« Mais quel genre de mariage est-ce là? » s'effraya l'un des témoins ou des mariés.

« L'union du chaos, de la mort, de la vie et du temps. » pensa solennellement un autre.

L'emprise mentale cessa aussitôt après et les témoins poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » grommela Mickey en frissonnant.

C'était aussi inutile que d'arroser l'océan. Ce que Rose et le Docteur venaient de faire prouvaient qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre depuis… toujours. Le Docteur avait dû patienter 900 ans pour la trouver, mais une fois ensemble, c'était comme deux morceaux s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre.

Jack se taisait, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Quoi? Par de clin d'œil? Pas de réplique amusée ou de remarques destinées à attirer un nouveau papillon à sa flamme? Et Martha… Elle se mordait les lèvres, dévisageant tour à tour Rose et le Docteur. Elle avait appris rapidement l'ascendant qu'avait eu Rose sur le Docteur et s'était enfuie avant d'être trop blessée par son incapacité à remplacer la blonde jeune femme. Les événements d'aujourd'hui lui faisaient un peu peur et lui prouvaient, hors de tout doute, que Rose était unique. Aucune Martha, aucune Donna, aucune autre femme, créature ou quoi que ce soit ne pourrait la remplacer.

« J'espère que vous faites attention. » dit-elle simplement.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Martha continua tout de même de s'inquiéter. Il était la Tempête et elle le Méchant loup. Quelque chose allait forcément se produire. Le destin ne met pas deux êtres comme ça ensemble par hasard. Il n'y a pas de hasard.

Ils sursautèrent quand les touristes applaudirent. Le guide essuya la sueur de son front et leur expliqua qu'ils ne pourraient sortir du palais qu'après avoir rencontré la Lady et présenté des excuses valides et officielles pour ne pas accepter l'honneur de gouverner et…

« Je pense que personne ne nous verra jamais sortir du palais. » dit le Docteur en faisant un signe à Jack et en lui murmurant discrètement « Vous allez nous déposer au Tardis avec votre fichu bracelet temporel. »

« Si j'accepte, vous ne le désactiverez pas? »

Les témoins et les nouveaux mariés disparurent, causant un certain affolement parmi les touristes. Le guide se reprit le premier, toussota et annonça : « Veuillez me suivre, par ici, s'il-vous-plaît. À votre droite, vous pouvez admirer le portrait de Lady Renata. Le portrait a été peint par le célèbre Uival Sandeterre. Des reproductions sont offertes à la boutique souvenir pour seulement 74 maranari. »

Les cinq amis apparurent à quelques pas du Tardis et la lumière clignota en signe de bienvenue. Le Docteur zappa le bracelet de Jack malgré ses protestations et les obligea à entrer dans le Tardis. Il s'attarda avec Rose un bref instant, le temps d'un câlin.

« Ma femme. » dit-il en l'enlaçant férocement.

« Pour qu'un mariage soit valide, il faut qu'il soit consommé. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« La nuit de noce est faite pour ça. »

« Il fait encore jour. » fit-elle d'un air faussement déçu.

« Il faut reconduire Jack et les autres à la maison, réactiver le bracelet du Jack 3 heures plus jeune et l'inciter à venir nous rejoindre. Vive les voyages dans le temps. »

« Et après? » demanda Rose d'un ton mutin.

« Oh… eh bien… je suppose qu'il ferait nuit. »

« Parfait. »

Le Tardis s'évanouit dans un son d'aspirateur asthmatique et Amara retrouva sa tranquillité.


End file.
